Steal Your Heart
by R.K. Messilson
Summary: Elaina Smith never believed in love. So what happens when she suddenly appears in Narnia with a certain black hair prince taking an interest in her? A whole lot of interesting encounters! Read full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Here's the summary of my new story Steal Your Heart. Just so you know, it will take me a while to update because I have a busy summer this year. But don't you fret! I will not abandon this story.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Narnia or the character in it besides Elaina. It all belongs to the amazing C. S. Lewis**

* * *

I never believed in love or the prospect of living happily ever after. I was a realist, and things like love just didn't exist in my world. But suddenly I was no longer in my world. Or at least not in a world I knew of. And now, whenever I go out, the animals talk and there is a snobbish prince that just seems to like pissing me off. Seriously what's next!

Ages:  
Edmund= 18

Elaina= 17

Lucy= 16

Peter= 24

Susan=20

* * *

**What do ya think?**

**There's a little lonely review box down there just waiting to be filled...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! here's the first chapter of Steal Your Heart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, as much as I wish I did, but I do own Elaina.**

* * *

"Seriously, Marlene! They had nothing to say to each other," I admitted from the plush chair in corner. "Well nothing worth saying out loud." I murmured, making Marlene's gasp. "I don't doubt that they were silently yelling at each other within their minds…"

"What makes you say that, Elaina?" Marlene questioned, her eyes wide in surprise. "Don't be rude about your sister! Besides, I never thought you paid much attention to May and Zeke's relationship…" I rolled my light blue eyes, cutting her off.

"Oh come on Mara! Of course I did," I scoffed. "May _is_ my sister after all."

"But you never seemed to care much about their relationship before." Mara pointed out, narrowing her eyes at me, accusingly.

"Key word there is _seemed_. You now I watch my surroundings very carefully and most people can't even tell that I am." I replied, canceling out her argument. Turning my eyes to my best friend, I continued, "That's beside the point, I've dealt with May all my life, I know how her mind works. _Aaannnddd_, I know Zeke isn't one to speak out loud when it comes to these types of things; he's a guy. And, like most boys, he holds in his emotions… Something I wish May would do," I murmured under my breath as I laid back on her four poster bed, but Mara still heard.

"What the hell do you mean?" she demanded, eager to hear more about my messed up family life. I rolled my eyes.

"May's been crying for days on end. I am so thankful that she chose to live with mom. Anyways…" I glanced down as my rainbow colored Disneyland watch. "Shit! I have to go!" I yelped, grabbing my **_sak_**_roots _bag as I bolted from Mara's room, tripping as gracefully as I could down the spiral staircase of the house.

"Bye Elaina." Mara's mom called, as she caught me on my way out. "It was a pleasure having you." I waved slightly as opened the front door, slamming it behind me. I raced through the streets of my local town, passing a few people who just chuckled and waved at me as I raced past; they already knew this was a normal occurrence.

Finally reaching the townhouse my father and I lived in, I reached for the door handle hesitantly, trying to tell if my dad was in the room on the other side of the door. Hearing nothing, I opened the door wincing at the squeaking noise of the door hinges. _Guess I'll just have to grease those again. _I thought to myself as I shut the door quietly.

I stepped into the living room, trying to keep my feet as quiet as possible, only to see my dad on the couch with his head in his hands and an unfamiliar man sitting across from him, holding a bunch of papers. The man looked up as I walked in- _Shit! I forgot to keep my steps silent_- but my dad didn't even flinch_._

_Well, this is definitely not good._ I thought to myself as the man began to speak.

"Why, you must be Elaina _Smith_?" the unfamiliar man said, looking at the papers in his hands before he jumped up to shake my hand. Dad did look up then, but only for a brief second before his gaze was once again focused on the carpet beneath his feet. In knew instantly that something bad was happening. Turning my gaze back to the man who still had his arm outstretched, I replied scathingly, "Yup, and you would be?" I asked, my voice frosty as my eyes sized him up.

The man pushed up his glasses, spluttering, clearly not expecting me to greet him so coldly. "I. Me. Yes… ummm… my name is Mr. Reedley. I work under Jonathon Green, from your dad's work." Hearing that, I froze in place, rage filling me at the sight of this man.

That name, I knew that name and I did not hold it at high degree. He was the one who dad was talking about. The one that would lay him off. Green, Johnathan Green. That name echoed through my head before overwhelming rage overtook me and darkness stole me away.

…~oOo~…

I woke to the familiar poster covered ceiling of my room, my dad hovering over her nervously. It seemed as though Mr. Reedley was gone- _Thank God!_

I flopped over on my bed facing my dad. "He laid you off, didn't he?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. He nodded, tears that collected in his eyes finally fell and together we mourned the loss of the house that was supposed to be our new home.

…~oOo~…

After that, it was a rush to pack up and move to a new town with more opportunities for work. Dad never lasted that long in a job and we always moved after that job was over. I never asked why. I could understand why May and my mom decided to leave dad. I couldn't be easy for May to make friends each time we moved and mom was just plain done with the constant moving. But I had a connection with dad, so together we went. Off to find a new home. It was sort-of like an adventure. Plus, the more you move the less time there is to get attached to people who might just leave you in the long run. I learned that the hard way. The person I'm close to is my dad but even that I'm wary of. I guess my personal mantra is simply 'you never know who might end up stabbing you in the back.' The sound of the pickup truck door slamming cut me out of my thoughts.

"Come on 'laina! We gotta get goin'!" Taking one last glance at the old townhouse I stepped outside jumped into the passenger seat of the truck. As dad started up the car, I stared out the window. Mom and May didn't care that we were leaving. They didn't even come to say goodbye. And I never did say goodbye to Mara. Heck, I never told her I was leaving. But it's best that way, no horribly sad goodbyes…

…~oOo~…

We had been on the road for at least 3 hours. Dad was listening to his country music singing along in that baritone voice of his. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't pay attention to my surroundings. It was dark out by then and I didn't even see the bright lights coming are way. Before I could process what was happening, I heard the screeching of the tires and the smell of burnt rubber on the street.

And everything went black.

* * *

**Hey everybody! What did you think? Loves? Questions? Comments of anything at all? If you do, there's a box do there to write them in. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Here's a special Fathers' Day Chapter! Make sure your dad knows he's appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Narnia or any of its characters besides Elaina. (:**

* * *

The birds were chirping and I could hear faint voices in the background. The air was fresh and clean.

_Wait! Birds?!_ Turning on my side I groaned feeling pain shoot up my back. Trying to open my eyes, I sat up, ignoring the pain that was running through my body.

"Look she's awake!" a girl's voice whisper shouted. I flinched and turned my head towards the voice, still attempting to open my eyes.

"Hush, Lucy! She's probably freaking out right now. I mean she probably has no idea where she is," A more matured lady's voice rang through the room and I turned around wildly. A hand landed on my shoulder, making me shriek in fear.

"Hush, hush. It's ok. My name is Susan," the lady, now known as Susan's, soothing voice appeared right next to my ear making me jump. Susan's voice became worried. "Can't you see me?" she asked, wariness creeping into her voice. "Your eyes are open…" Susan trailed off. "Wait just a second," I could hear her move away from me before I lost all track of both of the girls. Laying back on what I believed was a bed, once I was alone I could process my thoughts better.

The last thing I remember was being in the car with my dad, and very bright lights. _Wait! Where's my dad!_ Looking around wildly_, _I heard sound from my left. The rustling of fabric grew closer.

"Dad?" I called out, moving my head, trying to figure out where the person was. "Who's there," a tremor rang through my voice. The rustling grew closer and, with each step closer, I grew more frightened. I couldn't open my eyes no matter how hard I tried. All I could see was total blackness.

"Calm down. It's only me," Susan's voice appeared right next to me. "What's your name? I cannot believe I was so rude as to not ask you in the first place." I could hear the crinkling of the sheets on the bed as she sat down next to me. I turned my head towards her.

"Elaina" I spoke quietly.

"I never left… you know that right?" I didn't answer. I didn't know that she didn't leave. "You never knew that was still here did you?" her question make worried.

"What do you mean?" I asked, wariness creeping into my tone.

"Elaina, I think you're blind," Susan told me firmly. I felt numb.

"_Blind?_" I said, shakily. "I can't be blind! That's not possible!" Hysteria set in. I reached up to my eyes, feeling for the eyelids that should be covering blue eyes. My eyes were open, wide open… and I couldn't see out of them. I began clawing at my eyes, trying to get light to shine through, trying to see anything, anything at all. "I need to see! What do I do now! I can't live my life without seeing."

"Edmund! Peter! Get in here I need your help!" Susan yelled, I could hear how choked up she was and it made me even more scared. I continued clawing at my eyes refusing to let the tears that were building up fall. I heard two pairs of feet pound into the room and restraint my arms. I tried to fight out against the hands grabbing me, kicking out and screaming.

"Oomph," one of guys exclaimed as I kicked him in what I believe was his stomach. Unluckily of me, the hands did not remove themselves and I eventually found myself subdued and restrained on the bed. I still hadn't let the tears fall, they were a sign of weakness, and I was already as weak as could be.

"Susan, who is this girl and what is she doing in our guest room?" one of the boys asked angrily, making me want to sink further into the bed.

"Edmund, lighten up! You're scaring the poor girl!" Susan scolded. I felt my momentary fear disappear and red, hot, annoyance set in.

"I'm not afraid of him!" I exclaimed. I turned my head in the general direction of the angry boy, scoffing, "And I'm right here! How 'bout asking me instead of pestering Susan about someone she doesn't even know. What are so kind of paranoid boy who betrayed his family in the past and hates everyone because of it!" I heard a growl and then I was pressed against the wall.

"Do not speak of things you do not understand, girl." I felt his hot breath against my ear before I was dropped to the ground. I could hear his angry stomping and the sound of the door slamming shut. I could hear whispers outside the door of, what I believed, his siblings scolding him for his harsh behavior. I didn't particularly care. I knew I was deliberately pushing his buttons and I'm sure he knew as well. Besides it wasn't the first time I was ever slammed into a wall and I'm pretty sure it won't be the last.

I heard the voices fade and ever so slowly I began to feel my way over to the bed, stumbling multiple times in the process. I'm pretty sure I knocked over quite a few things and made a bunch of noise but no one came to check on me. As I finally lowered myself down on the soft comforter of the bed I winced- just because I said I didn't care doesn't mean it didn't hurt. Laying back I let the ache in my body disappear as fell into the welcoming darkness.

* * *

**What did ya think? Tell me your thoughts in that little box below. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Sorry for such a long wait for the next chapter. I've barely been home at all this summer making it somewhat hard to write but now I'm back with a new chapter! **

**Lily Stoppable: Thanks! It's great to hear that people like the story and think it will be "a great story"!**

**Amber and Ruby: Her blindness is in fact psychological blindness... but as it says in this chapter her eyes do have physical change in them. The two are connected but you will have to wait to find out why.**

**Enough of my mindless chatter! On with the story! **

* * *

"Elaina. Eee-lay-na!" I could hear the sound of Lucy voice over the mountain of pillows and feel the softness of her touch as she shook me gently. I groaned, sitting up on the lavish bed, trying to ignore the sharp pain in my back.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I growled, grumpily. I rubbed my eyes, preparing them for the brightness that was surely going to filter through the curtains that Lucy was currently opening- _Oh! Wait you're blind Elaina. Don't cha' remember? _I groaned again before letting my body fall back against softness of the bed.

"Elaina, you have to get up," Lucy sing-songed, pulling the covers- and me- off of my bed. I groaned again, flopping on floor like dead fish.

"Haven't you heard of not pulling the blind girl off her bed?" I joked, pulling myself into an upright position. I tried to reach for the edge of the end table -missing completely. Groaning as I once again fell to the floor, I attempted to find something that I could use as leverage to stand.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Lucy chirped. I could hear the shuffling of feet as she moved closer before feeling hands lifting me to my feet. "Sooooo sorry! I forgot you were blind! Wow! Now I just sound downright rude and inconsiderate. I really feel bad now. I am so sorry…"

_Damn! Being blind has made me completely useless… I can't even stand up without help. _My thoughts drifted on before I realized Lucy was still rambling.

"-Do you forgive me?" Lucy finished, taking a gulp of air. I shook my head in her general direction- at least what I thought was her general direction.

"Lucy, breathe for me," I joked, rolling my eyes. "It's completely fine. I forgot myself when woke up this morning…" I trailed off. I could tell Lucy felt very nervous.

"I still should not have made such an inconsiderate comment and certainly should not have caused any guest to fall out of their bed." I could hear the rustling of fabric and guessed that she was wringing her hands in distress. I gave a short laugh, practically imagining a girl wringing her hand and biting her lip with her head bowed slightly in embarrassment. I shook my head again.

"I'm not even bruised," I insisted. "I'm fine. Okay?" I stood there quietly. Lucy didn't reply. I gave another short laugh as I guessed that she was nodding head. "Lucy, if you've forgotten, I'm completely blind." I deadpanned.

"Oh right! Sorry! I forgot again…" Lucy trailed off. A small grin came to my face as I once again heard the tell-tale rustling of fabric.

"Lucy,you don't have to worry about offending me," I giggled. "- your brother does enough of that." I added as an afterthought.

Lucy was quiet for a while. I could tell that she was tense. Frowning slightly, I maneuvered myself so I was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How do you do it?" she blurted out, startling me slightly. I frowned.

"How do I do what?" I questioned, completely mystified.

"How can you act so calm, so _normal _about everything? I mean, I would be completely freaking out." Crinkling my brow, I stared in her direction.

"I still don't get what you're even talking about," I replied, trying desperately to avoid the question. "Anyways, is there any food in this house? Tower? Prison… where am I?"

"Oh! I completely forgot! I was supposed lead you down for breakfast!" Lucy exclaimed frantically. "We were supposed to be there a half hour ago!" she shouted in my ear before dragging me out the door.

…~oOo~…

*EPOV*

"Edmund did you have to shove her against the wall? You know she did not know about the white witch. She was just angry." Susan scolded, shaking her head in exasperation. I scoffed.

"Edmund, as rulers of Narnia we have to be kind and courteous to all our guests- which you seem to have problem with doing." Peter reprimanded.

"And how do we know that for sure? For all we know she could be a spy from Telamar! We don't anything about this girl besides her name and that she is blind. Which for all we know she could be faking!" I exclaimed, making violent gestures with my hands. "How do we know if she can even be trusted! She could be plotting to kill us in our sleep!" Susan stared at me scandalized and I could not help but internally scoff at her expression.

"Edmund, what even makes you think such a thing!" She exclaimed. I opened my mouth, about to spew another scathing retort, when Peter chimed in.

"Edmund, keep that mouth of yours shut," he interrupted, glaring at me. "We will discuss this no further. We were supposed to be enjoying this fine breakfast that has been provided for us, not squabbling like little children."

My eyes shooting daggers at my eldest sibling, I replied mockingly, "Of course, All Mighty King Peter The Magnificent." Before turning my attention to the meal in front of me. No sooner than we had finished our argument, Lucy and Elaina burst into the dining hall making Peter and Susan jump.

"Sorry we're late!" Lucy exclaimed, letting go of her tight grip on Elaina's wrist. I watched as Elaina rubbed her wrist with a slightly befuddled look on face. As Lucy chattered on, spewing apologies, I watched the brunette girl standing idly. She looked completely lost and for second i felt slightly bad for her. _Wait! What! I did not just say that I feel bad for the little liar. I do not feel anything akin to sympathy for the cheeky bitch!_

Soon enough, Lucy once again grabbed Elaina's wrist leading her to her seat- which somehow happened to be right across from me. _Damn it! I even have to deal with the insufferable girl while I try to eat._ I thought to myself, looking up from my food to see my siblings looking at me with horror and the insufferable girl's pale eyes shining with barely concealed anger. _Shit! I must of said that out loud! Stupid, stupid, stupid! _

Finally shaking out of his stupor, Peter glared at me but, before he could find the words to reprimand me, Elaina stood up, staring straight at me, her completely white eyes sending shivers down my spine. They reminded me of the only person I was truly afraid of.

"I'm sorry," she spoke up, the coldness in her voice sending a spark of fear through me. "I believe I will take my meal up to my room. I can clearly tell where I am not welcome." With those parting words she carefully maneuvered her way to the door, slamming it closed with a resounding boom, leaving the rest of us standing there shell shocked.

* * *

What did you think? Good? Bad? This person should stop writing? Tell me what you think! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated lately. I'm back in school and have had a pretty heavy workload. Anyways... Here's a new chapter for you guys!****Enjoy! :)**

**I Do Not Own The Chronicles Of Narnia :( As much as I wish I did... ):**

Chapter 4

*EPOV*

I paced back and forth in her bedroom ranting in anger,"I can't believe that asshole! Thinks he's all high and mighty…I don't even know why I even care about his opinion… It's not like I should feel offended… To feel offended I'd have to care about what he thinks of me. Ugg! Asshole! Bastard! Jackass! "

"Wow!" a voice spoke behind me, startling me out of my angry rant. "I didn't think I was that bad!" The voice, Peter, continued jokingly. I spun around wildly, running into a firm chest.

"Oh! I- I'm sorry Your Majesty! I didn't realize you were here!" I sputtered, pushing myself away from the him,my blush heating my face which I'm sure was probably the color of a tomato.

"Hmm… You do know one of the first signs of insanity is talking to oneself…" He chuckled, before his voice faded to a more serious tone and he took on a more sincere and apologetic attitude. "I came to apologize on behalf of my hot-headed sibling. What he said was completely inappropriate and rude."

The red my cheeks did not fade as I hastily replied, "There is no need to apologize My King, you did nothing. Your brother on the other hand- well let's just say you and your sister have nothing to apologize for." Hearing Peter take in a breath to interrupt, I cut him off, rolling my eyes, "And, if you insist on apologizing to me on your brother's behalf, tell him he must apologize himself." Peter nodded quickly with a sheepish grin.

"I see, if you do not mind the rest of us are still willing to have you dine with us… Edmund is otherwise occupied at the moment." I froze, the blush that had disappeared from my face re-staining my cheeks.

"Of- of course! If you could just lead me down I would be glad to dine with you and your sisters." Taking his arm clumsily, Iwas once again lead down to the dining hall.

…~oOo~...

*(Ed)POV*

"Ed! How could you be so utterly rude to that poor girl's face! I swear if you were not my brother I would smack you!" Susan reprimanded me, smacking me 'round the head causing an audible, '_Thunk!' _

"Ow! Susan! Cut it out!" I exclaimed glaring at my sister as she tried to hit me again, her eyes alight with fury. "You bloody banshee! In Aslan's Name, stop hitting me!" Susan scowled and lifted ger arm to smack me again. I quickly lifted my hands up in surrender. How did all girls seem to know that face? First I got it from Lucy, and now Susan.

"Edmund," she said to me sternly, scrunching her nose up in annoyance. "Tomorrow morning you _will_ apologize to Elaina and then we will, all _five_ of us, go on a very enjoyable picnic in the Great Woods." Susan ordered menacingly, her eyes narrowing with flinty sharpness.

I rolled my eyes. "A _picnic_, really!" Susan glowered at me and I clamped my mouth closed, not wanting to be smacked again, but rolled my eyes again rebelliously.

"You _will_ go on the picnic, you _will_ be kind and apologize to Elaina, and you _will_ enjoy it!" Susan ordered me, stepping towards me with each '_will' _before she was right in front of me, her pointer finger digging into the skin of my chest. Carefully, I maneuvered my body away from my sister's determined and 'slightly' violent person, pushing her hand down and away from me.

"Technically I don't have to do anything," I started up before Susan shut me up again with another smack. "Bloody hell woman! If you're going to keep hitting me could you at least spread the pain around!" All I got from her was an even harsher glare and hand curling into a fist.

"Ok, ok! I promise that on this trip, and only for this trip, I will not antagonize or insult the blind girl and try to enjoy the picnic even with her presence if, and only if, you stop badgering me about her and, with that, I will refrain from deliberately picking fights with her but" Susan opened her mouth, about to make a comment but I held up a finger, stopping her effectively. "As I was saying, I will not pick fights with her but I will retaliate if she picks a fight with me. Understood?" Susan nodded her head slowly and she wrapped her head around the change in events.

"Ok. If that's the best I can get…" She drifted into her thoughts. I stood there awkwardly as she continued mumbling something that sounded like "_Yes, this could work… Yes, yes…" _Before she came to her senses and excused me with a hasty "Behave!", practically pushing me out the door, then pulling me back in and staring at me and finally nodded decidedly and ushered me out the door and slammed the door in my face, leaving me standing outside the door utterly bewildered with my arms half raised in front of me.

"Well that was odd…" A soft voice broke me from my stunned posture. I turned abruptly to find myself face to face with Elaina, who had a very thoughtful expression occupying her porcelain doll-like face. _Great! Miss Know-It-All decided to grace me with her presence… _I had to agree with her though, Susan was acting fairly for both of us that was only the beginning of a series of odd events.

**Hmmm... Wonder what's going to happen next... **

**Remember, my amazing viewers, a wise writer once said that the success of a story depends on the reviews and opinions of the readers. I don't know if that's true... That's how how I feel about it... but please review and tell me what you think :)**

**Just a side note, have any of you heard the song The Giving Tree By Plain White T's? Love that song... Anyways... I just let you people continue your lives without my odd comments. See you next chapter! **


End file.
